rickimortyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rick Sanchez
|status = Żywy |płeć = |zawód = Naukowiec Wynalazca Sprzedawca broni Właściciel sklepu (dawniej) |przynależność = Przedmuchaj klątwę (dawniej) Obrońcy (dawniej) |rodzina = Beth Smith (córka) Jerry Smith (zięć) Summer Smith (wnuczka) Morty Smith (wnuk) Morty Jr. (prawnuk) Pani Sanchez (była żona) |więzy = Pani Sanchez (była żona) Jedność (była kochanka) |pseudonim = Rick Dziadek Rick Dziadek Tata Albert Głąbstein |aktor głosowy = Justin Roiland Modest Ruciński |Netflix}} Wojciech Żołądkowicz |Comedy Central}} |debiut = Pilot }} Rick Sanchez – współtytułowy główny bohater i protagonista serialu „''Rick i Morty”. Jest genialnym naukowcem, którego alkoholizm i lekkomyślne, nihilistyczne zachowanie wywołują u jego córki Beth strach o jej syna Morty'ego. Wygląd fizyczny Rick jest wysokim, chudym starcem. Ma długie nogi i ramiona i jest bardzo szczupły. Posiada bladą cerę i jasne, szaroniebieskie spiczaste włosy z łysą plamą z tyłu głowy oraz monobrew. Jego twarz jest pomarszczona. Widoczne są na niej liczne zmarszczki oraz wory pod oczami. Od czasu do czasu na jego brodzie widoczna jest zielona plama, która pojawia się głównie wtedy, gdy jest pijany lub wymiotuje. Rick wypowiada się w chaotyczny, bełkotliwy sposób. Gdy mówi, często przerywa swoją wypowiedź, by beknąć czy czknąć, co jest bezpośrednim wynikiem tego, iż jest pijany. Naukowiec nosi jasnoniebieski golf, brązowe spodnie spięte ciemnobrązowym paskiem z żółtą klamrą, czarne buty oraz biały fartuch laboratoryjny. Osobowość Wkrótce. Biografia Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Ricka przed jego obecnym stanem przedstawionym w serialu, z wyjątkiem kilku rzeczy, które zostały niejasno wspomniane w serii. Wielokrotnie wspominano, że Rick był nieobecny w rodzinie przez co najmniej czternaście lat i dopiero rok przed wydarzeniami z odcinka „Idź do diabła” Rick w końcu wrócił do domu Smithów 15 stycznia. Przyczyna jego nieobecności jest nieznana reszcie rodziny. W odcinku „Pilot” Rick powiedział Beth, że kocha jajka, które mu zrobiła i że jej matka też by je kochała, gdyby nadal tu była. W odcinku „Eliksir miłości”, okazuje się, że Rick ma bardzo pesymistyczny światopogląd, informując Morty'ego, że miłość to „tylko reakcja chemiczna, która zmusza zwierzęta do rozmnażania się”, doradzając mu, aby nie kontynuował cyklu miłości, małżeństwa i złamanego serca, przez który musiał przejść i jego rodzice też prawdopodobnie przejdą, zachęcając go do skierowania swojej energii na naukę. Może to oznaczać, że kobieta, którą wcześniej poślubił, jest albo rozwiedziona, albo już nie żyje. W tym samym odcinku, on i Morty pozostawiają swój pierwotny wymiar na rzecz tego, w którym obecnie mieszkają. W odcinku „Totalny zjazd” ujawniono, że kiedy Rick był studentem i miał około 20 lat, on, Człek-ptak i Squanchy byli w zespole rockowym o nazwie „The Flesh Curtains”. Rick ma około 70 lat i obecnie mieszka w swoim pokoju w domu Smithów. W garażu pracuje nad swoimi wynalazkami i formułami naukowymi oraz testuje je, podróżując do innych wymiarów, budując różne roboty i urządzenia oraz powodując ogólny chaos w różnych częściach wszechświata. W odcinku „Niewesołe wesele” Rick dobrowolnie oddał się Federacji Galaktycznej i został wysłany do jednego z ich więzień o zaostrzonym rygorze. Później zaaranżował masową próbę ucieczki, która doprowadziła do likwidacji Konsylium Ricków, znacznych szkód w Cytadeli i destabilizacji całej gospodarki Federacji. Relacje Morty Smith Chociaż nie jest to widoczne, Rick troszczy się o wnuka i zależy mu na przygodach z nim. Nie okazuje mu tego jednak, aby Morty nie stał się zbyt zarozumiały. W odcinku „Naga prawda”, w scenie po napisach końcowych Rick jest bardzo pijany i grozi nastolatkowi nożem, chcąc wiedzieć czy dalej znajdują się w symulacji . Morty również stabilizuje wpływ dziadka na robienie jakichś czynności, chociaż to nie zawsze działa. Chociaż Rick często ma dosyć wnuka, to nie potrafi pomyśleć o tym, że nie może mieć z nim przygód. Wielokrotnie próbuje mu pomóc w ucieczce od innych zobowiązań, aby mieć go dłużej jako swojego „asystenta”, takich jak uciekając z nim ze szkoły, manipulując pana Goldenforda, by dał mu szóstkę z matematyki , pozwolić Morty'emy by stworzył własną przygodę oraz stworzenie eliksiru, by Jessica zakochała się w nim . Rick oraz innego jego wersje posiadają swojego Morty'ego. Powodem jest to, że każdy Rick wydziela wyrazisty wzorzec fal mózgowych ze względu na ich geniusz, dzięki czemu inni wrogowie mogą ich łatwiej namierzyć. Jedynym sposobem, aby to zakamuflować, to stać w pobliżu kogoś z „normalnymi” falami mózgowymi, którymi dysponują własnie Mortowie. Pomimo tego, Rick wydaje się robić rzeczy z Mortym, niezależnie od kamuflażu, jak oglądanie telewizji w odcinku „R jak Rick” , gra w lombardzie w odcinku „Skrzynka z Meeseeksami” czy wkradnięcie się do snu pana Goldenfolda. Sam Rick nawet potrafi być złośliwy dla osób, które chciały skrzywdzić Morty'ego. Można to zobaczyć w odcinku „Skrzynka z Meeseeksami”, kiedy po tym, jak Król Fasolka chciał zgwałcić Morty'ego, Rick nie tylko pocieszył wnuka, ale również zamordował króla, kiedy zorientował się, co się stało. Summer Smith Rick początkowo nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na swoją wnuczkę, twierdząc, że jej opinia jest dla niego mało ważna. Później jednak oboje mieli już ze sobą coraz lepsze relacje. Summer zaczęła nawet uczestniczyć w jego przygodach, będąc obok Morty'ego drugim pomocnikiem Ricka. W odcinku „Idź do diabła”, oboje zaczęli ćwiczyć, żeby móc zemścić się na panie Potrzebnym za zwolnienie Summer z pracy . W odcinku „Inteligentny pies”, kiedy Rick i Morty w śnie pani Placuszek natknęli się na Summer, która ubrana była w prowokacyjną bieliznę i proponowała im obojgu „międzypokoleniową kanapkę”, sam Rick był tym zniesmaczony. Beth Smith Wkrótce. Jerry Smith Wkrótce. Pan Kupkazpupki Podobnie jak reszta jego rodziny, Rick ma dobre relacje z Panem Kupkazpupki. Podczas wydarzeń w odcinku „Pasożyty pamięci”, ich relacja ulega destrukcji, kiedy Beth strzela do Pana Kupkazpupki myśląc, że jest pasożytem. W odcinku „Lot nad Rickułczą ekipą”, są oni już na etapie rozmowy, co widać, gdy decydują się na wspólny skok. Występy Rick i Morty Sezon 1 * „Pilot” (debiut) * „Inteligentny pies” * „Park wnętrzności” * „Naga prawda” * „Skrzynka z Meeseeksami” * „Eliksir miłości” * „Bobas z innej planety” * „R jak Rick” * „Idź do diabła” * „Bliskie spotkania Rickowego stopnia” * „Ryzykowna gra” Sezon 2 * „Kwestia czasu” * „Zdążyć przed Mortym” * „Wielkie pochłanianie” * „Pasożyty pamięci” * „Totalny zjazd” * „Oni wszyscy są szaleni” * „Nowe ciało, nowe kłopoty” * „Międzywymiarowa kablówka 2: kuszenie losu” * „Wielka czystka” * „Niewesołe wesele” Sezon 3 * „W głąb wspomnień” * „Szmaragdowy obiekt pożądania” * „Ogór Rick” * „Obrońcy 3: Powrót Światokresa” * „Wirujące Drżenie” * „Detoks” * „Przygoda na Atlantydzie” * „Morty'ego Mózgorozjeby” * „Propozycja dla Beth” * „Selfie w Białym Domu” Ciekawostki * Rick jest parodią postaci doktora Emmetta Browna z filmowej trylogii „Powrót do przyszłości”. * Jego nazwisko, „Sanchez”, jest pochodzenia hiszpańskiego. W komentarzu do odcinka „Wielkie pochłanianie” potwierdzono, że Rick ma hiszpańskie korzenie. ** Justin Roiland uważa, że pochodzenie kulturowe Ricka jest „nieistotne”Rick and Morty Panel SDCC 2014 | Rick and Morty | Adult Swim. * Sposób wypowiadania się Ricka - bekanie i czkanie w trakcie mówienia - nawiązuje do słynnego komika Fostera Brooksa, który w podobny sposób mówił w swoich występach. * Według samego siebie, Rick posiada najciężej pracującą wątrobę w galaktyce. * W odcinku „Wielkie pochłanianie” okazuje się, że Rick jest panseksualny Rick And Morty Panel San Diego Comic-Con 2015. * Więzienny numer identyfikacyjny Ricka w więzieniu Galaktycznej Federacji to AE-3852-IGalactic Federation Prisoner Database | PRISONER ID# AE-3852-I''. * W odcinku „Selfie w Białym Domu”, Rick przyznaje, że boi się piratów . * Rick (C-137) jest jednym z niewielu istniejących Ricków, który troszczy się o swojego Morty'ego, ponieważ zaczyna płakać, kiedy pokazują mu się różne wspomnienia o Morty'm, choć na zewnątrz go odrzuca. Zostało to udowodnione, gdy był gotów poświęcić się dla Morty'ego w odcinku „Kwestia czasu”, gdy byli w wymiarze pełnym kotów. * Możliwe, że Rick miał skomplikowaną relację z ojcem, ponieważ, co zostało przedstawione w odcinku „Wielkie pochłanianie” chciał mieć towarzystwo mężczyzn, którzy bardzo przypominali jego ojca, aby go dopingować, podczas gdy on uprawiał seks z Jednością. W grze "Pocket Mortys" naukowiec znany jako Rick mówi, jak słyszał, że matka Ricka nigdy nie była z niego zadowolona. Możliwe, że nie bardzo wspierała Ricka i nie była zadowolona z jego osiągnięć. * Często jest wspominane, że Rick przez długi czas był nieobecny w rodzinie, a później wrócił jakiś czas przed pilotem. ** Na początku odcinka „Bliskie spotkania Rickowego stopnia”, ujawniono, że datą jego powrotu były urodziny Martina Luthera Kinga Jr, to jest 15 stycznia. ** Co ciekawe, kilka razy w trakcie trwania serii pokazano, że Rick widział i trzymał na rękach Morty'ego zarówno jako niemowlę, jak i dziecko, mimo że przez jakiś czas wcześniej był z dala od rodziny i oficjalnie pojawił się dopiero prawie rok przed rozpoczęciem serii, co spowodowało, że wielu fanów twierdzi, że "nasz" Rick nie pochodzi z "naszego" wymiaru Morty'ego lub że potajemnie odwiedzał swojego wnuka. ** Możliwe też, że wpadał do rodziny, kiedy Morty był dzieckiem, ale nigdy wtedy nie było go w pobliżu na dłużej. * W odcinku „Kwestia czasu” wspomina krótko, że jeśli umrze w klatce, przegra zakład. Co to za zakład, lub z kim jest, nigdy nie zostało wyjaśnione. * Flashback gagu w „Pasożyty pamięci” pokazuje Rickowi, że jest zainteresowany otrzymaniem specjalnej edycji Link Between Worlds 3DS XL i poproszeniem Nintendo o sponsoring. Jednakże, Rick faktycznie jest właścicielem czarnego 3DS, widać go grającego na nim w odcinku „Wielka czystka”. * Numer Globalnej Karty Bankowej Ricka to 1234 1234 1234. * Rick potrafi pisać prawą ręką, strzelać prawą ręką, i czasami trzyma przedmioty prawą, ale wydaje się, że preferuje lewą. Często widzi się go trzymającego drinki lewą ręką, strzelającego lewą, a nawet grającego na gitarze lewą na oprawionym zdjęciu w domu Człeko-ptaka, z wyłączeniem odcinka „Nowe ciało, nowe kłopoty”, gdzie gra na gitarze prawą ręką. Z tym dowodem wydaje się, że Rick może być oburęczny. * Rick łamie tzw. czwartą ścianę częściej niż jakakolwiek inna postać z tej serii. W rzeczywistości, wydaje się być jedyną postacią w pełni świadomą tego, że jest w programie telewizyjnym. * Pod względem politycznym poglądy Ricka zdają się leżeć w dolnym prawym kwadrancie politycznego kompasu (anty-autorytarysta z prawicową polityką gospodarczą), ponieważ sprzeciwia się totalitaryzmowi (nienawidzi, gdy rząd mówi mu, co ma robić), sprzeciwia się przepisom celnym i lotniskowym (próbuje przemycać z nim meganasiona), nienawidzi biurokracji (nazywa biurokratów "robotami") i nienawidzi standaryzowanej edukacji (jak zaznaczył w odcinku pilotażowym). Na końcu odcinka „Wielka Czystka”,Rick komentuje: "Cóż, pomocną regułą może być to,że jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, to to dostajesz. Całkiem proste, prawda?", gdy mówi do mieszkańców planety czystek, co wskazuje na to, że może być antyautorytarnym, preferującym lewicową politykę gospodarczą i sieć bezpieczeństwa socjalnego. * W odcinku „Nowe ciało, Nowe kłopoty” Rick pojawia się jako 14-letni klon samego siebie o takim samym kolorze włosów jak w normalnym wieku, co oznacza, że albo miał jasne niebieskie włosy przez całe życie, albo coś się zmieniło w jego biologii, aby to spowodować. Galeria Przypisy }} Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi wersje Kategoria:Rodzina Smithów Kategoria:Rodzina Sanchezów Kategoria:Członkowie Obrońców